Zoids: The Schneider Omnibus: Battlelines
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: After Sykes's defeat of the Dark Liger, he is faced with a threat that may defeat him permanently, his older brother. Faced with the power of Backdraft, Sykes's struggle to defend his friends from the last of his family will be his worst fight yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoids: The Schneider Omnibus: Battlelines**

_Summary: Sykes Krousen and co. return to the battlefield after Saix's rampage, however, everyone is facing their personal demons courtesy of the Backdraft group, just as a team of Rank-S Berserk Fuhrer pilots enter the A-Rank championship._

_And as always, I do not own Zoids._

Chapter 1: The Dark Fang team

Sykes was following the rest of the Lightning Liger team as they entered the Zoids Championship Center. Sykes was here to register for the points championship, as was Vincent, Terry was renewing her pilot's license, and Josh and Zeke came along to scope out possible new Zoids to replace their recently trashed Command Wolves. Sykes had told them not to spar with him.

Sykes heard a commotion and looked to see three Iron Kong PKs, no, Iron Kong Almazers, Sykes corrected himself, going up against three Berserk Fuhrers. Sykes could already figure out who would win, but he did want to see if the Iron Kongs managed to bring down one or two.

"Should we let these guys battle so close to the building? They're only a few miles away." Sykes heard a pilot say. Sykes's attention was drawn back to the screen. The battle had started. The Iron Kongs charged at the lead Fuhrer, aiming to crush it. The Berserk Fury dodged the first and second and rammed its claws, in drill form, through the third's arms, instantly disarming it and freezing the system. The other two Kongs turned to fire their cannons. Twin volleys from the two side Furies quickly disabled the Iron Kongs' shoulder-mounted cannons, and another volley from one disabled the second Iron Kong.

Sykes was briefly contemplating heading out and challenging that leader to a one-on-one duel. Here was an opponent who could give him a challenge. And Sykes could never resist a challenge.

# # #

Vincent watched as the Berserk Furies chopped the remainder of the Iron Kongs, minus the cockpit and Zoid Core to scrap metal, then turn around, stalking away. Not even a minute later, a red Liger Zero Schneider ground to a half before the three.

# # #

"Well, Hello there." Sykes said, grinning. "Mind if I ask where you three are going? See, I'm seeing your leader as one of the biggest challenges since I left the military, and I'd very much like to cut that Zoid into scrap, like those...sub-par...opponents back there."

'Hey! Harry Champ is not a sub-par opponent!' One of the Iron Kong pilots shouted. Sykes placed a shot from his under slung laser cannon right next to the cockpit of the offending Iron Kong. The lead Berserk Fuhrer looked over its shoulder at the shot, then back to Sykes's Zoid.

'I'm Takuya Serizawa. The leader of the Dark Fang team. And you are?'

"What's it to you?"

'What is your name?' Takuya replied, angrily.

"What do you care?" There was a pause as the Berserk Fuhrer prepared to fire its CPC.

'You're right. I don't need to know who you are...' he fired, 'TO KILL YOU!' The beam hit Sykes just as he raised his energy shield, blocking the blast. The beam exploded, creating a smoke screen. He activated his boosters and ran out of the smokescreen with his running blades open, coming at Takuya from the side. Takuya had that side's E-Shield active, and blocked Sykes's strike. Sykes jumped the Liger Zero and knocked away the shield with his forward left strike laser claws and clawed at the Berserk Fury's face with his back left Strike Laser Claws, jumping of the Zoid's head.

As Sykes landed he spun to face the Berserk Fury again and unfolded his laser blades. The Liger's tail was waving excitedly, emulating Sykes' excitement. The Berserk Fuhrer powered up all three of its CPCs, its buster claws slowly rotating. Sykes was actually grinning, as if enjoying fighting the Berserk Fuhrer. He pointed all the Liger Zero Schneider's blades forward and activated the energy shield. He engaged the Zoid's boosters and shot himself forward, twisting. Just when he was about to reach the Berserk Fuhrer, the triple CPCs fired their initial wide burst, and hit the Schneider's shields, creating a white blinding shockwave. When it faded, both Zoids were falling away from each other in slow motion. The two Zoids landed on their feet, ready to charge again.

"What's wrong with you?" Takuya asked. "Aren't you scared of dying?" Sykes smiled, eyes widening maniacally.

"'What's wrong with me?' What's wrong with you?! All that strength and you don't like to fight? Lighten up! Death and pain are just the cost of the fun. And it's gotten...SO DAMN FUN!" he charged, his running blades folded forward. Takuya raised his e-shield at the last minute. The two right most blades of the Schneider's five blades hit the shield with full force and snapped at the base. Sykes turned away from the shield, bringing the right Laser Blade into the shield. The energy-charged blade cut through the shield and ran into the Berserk Fury's left Buster Claw. The claw twisted and snapped the laser blade in half. Sykes jumped backwards and eyed his damaged blades. When he looked forward, the Berserk Fury lunging at him, jaws gaping. It bit down on the Liger's left side of its head. Sykes flicked his left side running blades open, cutting the Berserk Fury's head armor and knocking it off. The Berserk Fury ripped off the Liger Zero Schneider's left side head armor and threw it away. Sykes jumped onto the Berserk Fury and bit on the left Buster Claw arm and ripped it off and threw it away.

As he passed the other claw fired and destroyed the last laser blade. Sykes ejected all of the Schneider's damaged blades and folded out the last running blade. The Berserk Fury charged its two remaining particle cannons. Sykes's eyes widened. The Berserk Fury had already damaged the Schneider's e-shield projectors.

'Sykes!' Terry called over the radio. The Lightning Saix, claws shining, grappled the Berserk Fury's cannons and directed them skywards.

'Go change your armor! You can't face him with that! He'll kill you!' she ordered. Sykes turned and quickly ran to the Hover Cargo.

"Eve! Get the Jaeger armor ready!"He jumped into the Cargo's open bay and turned and grinded to a halt on the CAS platform. The armor-changing arms reached out and removed the damaged red Schneider armor and replaced it with the custom dark purple Jaeger armor. Meanwhile the Berserk Fury knocked the Lightning Saix away and whipped it aside with its tail, then faced it and powered up its main CPC.

"This'll teach you to stay out of other people's business." He was about to fire when a double barrel shock-cannon fired and knocked its aim off so that it hit the ground. Takuya turned the Berserk Fury only to get tackled by the Jaeger. The Zoids twisted and seperated, rolling back to their feet. Takuya gritted his teeth.

"I'm quickly becoming irritated at you. So I'll give you the honor of killing you quickly! Frost!" A blue comet emerged from far behind the tyrannosaurus-type and flew towards the Zoid, then up, then down into the Zoid's back. The Zoid phased blue for a second, then its armor and damaged Buster Claw mysteriously healed themselves.

"So, you gonna try and blast me with those triple CPCs?" Sykes taunted.

"Why? So you can dodge and slash me in half for my trouble?"

"I don't need you to fire your CPCs to do that. Blaze!" At the Hover Cargo, Blaze flashed and was her organoid herself again, and flew at the Liger Zero Jaeger than landed in its back. The two Zoids suddenly charged, the Liger Zero's Strike Laser claws and the Berserk Fury's Buster Claws glowing. The two Zoids were about to clash when Sykes dodged with his Jaeger's boosters and fired his Shock Cannon on the Berserk Fury's side. Takuya roared in anger, and looked at the Liger Zero.

"What? You thought I'd make it easy for you?" He turned and activated his boosters, running away. The Berserk Fury got to its feet and began to hover, then boosted after the Liger Zero. The Berserk Fury opened its Jaws, ready to bite down on the Liger Zero, when it suddenly turned and slapped aside the Berserk Fury's head and cut off the Buster Claws and the backpack of the enemy Zoid with its Strike Laser Claws. Sykes jumped the Liger backwards and stood there.

Takuya chuckled. Sykes raised an eyebrow.

"You really are _his_ brother, aren't you?" Takuya asked. Sykes's eyes widened. "You can do things Sam himself never dreamed of when he was your age. Takuya looked his Berserk Fury up as a large shadow crossed over the two Zoids. The enormous black Whale King began releasing hundreds of Zabats from its belly. Sykes turned and started running as the Zabats began to fly at him. The bat Zoids began firing pulse lasers at him, and he quickly engaged his boosters, and the Zoid shook as it reached supersonic. The Zabats were keeping up with the Jaeger for every step. He fired his vulcans and took out two, and then fired his shock cannon and took out another.

'Sykes!' Sykes perked up at Blaise's voice. A red comet shot up at him, then jumped above him and came down into the Jaeger's back. A warning came on, and he looked to see a Berserk Fury. Another alarm, and Sykes turned to see the second Berserk Fury. Sykes powered up his strike laser claws and prepared to do an old Lightning Saix move he'd learned a long time ago. He suddenly hit the brake and the Liger jolted to a stop. The Berserk Fury's turned to attack him, and he reactivated his boosters and jumped, twisting, punching out with both claws.

"Dual Piercing Fang!!" The Strike Laser Claws cut through both Berserk Furies' chests. He landed on four paws. The Berserk Fury pilots both ejected, and the twin Zoids exploded behind him, casting him in a black shadow. A third warning sounded, and he turned to see a CPC beam coming at him. No time to dodge. The white melted the right Ion Booster and part of the Zoid's head and shoulder armor. Then the armor exploded. Sykes gritted his teeth as the explosion rocked his body. If only he had the Schneider armor. The Zoid gave a flicker on its main screen. The 'Liger Zero: Jaeger' text flickered, then read as 'Liger Zero: Schneider.' The cockpit converted into the Schneider configuration.

"Blaze? What's going on?" The organoid growled. '_I don't know. But the Schneider armor is actually equipped. The Liger Zero just flashed, and bam, it was the Liger Zero Schneider.'_

"Well, let's not waste this chance!" Sykes activated the Schneider's e-shield. He then opened the Schneider's e-blades and began charging, the e-blades gathering blue particles of energy around them. A Jagd Stinger suddenly landed between the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury and fired its shock cannon, then its CPC. The shock cannon hit the e-shield, which then shattered, leaving the Schneider defenseless against the CPC beam. Sykes was suddenly bathed in light from the CPC, and mercifully he blacked out.

# # #

The new arrival turned his Zoid to look at the Berserk Fury. He frowned.

"You got careless. Takuya. You know how Alteil doesn't appreciate that. You lost an entire platoon of Zabats and the two Berserk Furies."

'why don't you blame your little brother! He started it!'

"ENOUGH!! Takuya and I will return to the Whale King. Raphael and Ivan have already been recovered." The Jagd Stinger turned to the Whale King and started away. Samuel Krousen looked back at his little brother's damaged Zoid. It would take time, but it was repairable. Good. Sam wanted a match with his little brother again, some day. The Jagd Stinger gave a beep, and Sam looked to see the Murasame Liger, its sword extended.

'I know you. You're that psycho who stole a Death Stinger and tried to destroy the Guylos Empire and Helic Republic.' Vincent accused.

"I am." Sam said. "I'm that louse's older brother." He gestured to the disabled Schneider with a claw.

# # #

Vincent gritted his teeth at the sight of the ruined Liger Zero. He knew his Murasame Liger would fare no better against the Jagd Stinger. He growled to himself and closed his Murasame sword. He stepped aside and walked past the Jagd Stinger. The Stinger and the Berserk Fury walked off, while Vincent lifted the disabled Zero Schneider onto the Murasame's back.

# # #

Sykes woke up with Blaise sitting on the side of the bed. He looked around and recognized his darkened room of the Hover Cargo. Sykes closed his eyes.

"The Zero Schneider isn't enough. I need something stronger." He said.

"Maybe you don't. You have the Proto Liger. Maybe you can use it in a different form." Sykes didn't answer.

# # #

Sam looked down on the three Berserk Furies. He noticed Ateil approaching and continued looking down on the Berserk Furies. Ateil stood by Sam's side, looking down on the three Zoids.

"Are you alright with letting Takuya have your organoid?" Ateil asked. Sam snorted.

"I'm taking it back very soon. Is the Gairyuki finished?" Ateil looked at the ace pilot.

"It's already waiting. I wanted to keep Takuya in control of the team so long as he had Frost. Will you take the team from him?" Sam looked at Ateil with distaste.

"I don't care about your precious team. I care about my Gairyuki. If you withhold anything else from me, I'll make sure you reach an untimely end. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my organoid back. Oh, and tell Raizen he can have his way with my brother. I think his Zoid should prove quite adept against the Liger Zero."

# # #

Sykes was looking through an Imperial Zoids Catalog when Terry walked in and saw him. She looked around. When no one else was around, she walked up to Sykes. Sykes noticed this, then turned a page.

"You were stupid." He said. Terry reacted as if she'd been slapped. Sykes lowered the catalog. "You thought you could hold back a Berserk Fury in a Lightning Saix? One part brave, three parts fool."

"You think I shouldn't have interfered."

"Actually, I think you did the exactly right thing. Just make sure to try not to do it again. I'm glad you did it. You displayed the attitude of a true Zoids pilot. Invincible until the end. I'm just sorry I didn't kick the punk's ass."

'Heads up, Zoids pilots! We've got a 1-on-1 Zoids battle request. Some dude called Raizen.' Eve said over the sound system of the Hover Cargo. Sykes's eyes went wide.

"Raizen?! That bastard's still alive?"

Terry blinked, confused. "Who's Raizen?"

# # #

Sykes was speaking to the whole of the team. "Raizen is one of my brother's Espada. They're all very powerful pilots, each of them is a S-Rank pilot. Raizen is the second strongest of the Espada."

"The Ten Swords?" Vincent asked.

"Right now I'm fairly sure there's only seven. I killed three of them. Each of them pilots a different Zoid, a high performance one at that. Raizen pilots a Deadly Kong."

"We can't decline the request. And we can't have more than one Zoid on the battlefield." Eve said. "It looks like Sykes will have to fight him."

# # #

Sykes stopped the Liger Zero a hundred meters from the black Gorilla-type Zoid. The Deadly Kong simply stood there. Sykes gritted his teeth. "I'm here for our battle."

'You've grown up. Where's that Lightning Saix Tornado I trashed?' Raizen asked.

"Shut up. I spent six months eating through a tube thanks to you, you bastard. If ever we were friends, that time ended long ago. So are you here to fight, or just simply to get your head handed to you?"

Raizen laughed. 'Invincible to the end, eh? Alright, c'mon!' The Judge Capsule landed and opened, and the Zoids charged right before it announced the battle underway. Sykes opened his running blades and charged, boosting at the Deadly Kong. The Kong spun, knocking the Liger Zero flying with its fist, then jumped and raised both fists. Sykes engaged his boosters and dodged. The twin Hammer Knuckles hit the ground and created a small crater in one shot.

_Such strength. It could mean trouble if he connects._ The Deadly Kong started for the Liger Zero. It backpack opened, and robotic arms pulled out a pair of Metal Zi axes. Sykes turned and opened his energy blades, creating an Energy Shield around the front end of his Liger, and charged straight for Raizen. Raizen laughed.

'That's the spirit! Right at me!!!' Sykes powered up his Strike Laser Claws and jumped. Raizen punched out, followed by a swing from his ax. Sykes landed, claws first, on the Deadly Kong's right hand, cutting through it, then jumped over and twisted, cutting a line through the Deadly Kong's armor. The Metal Zi ax cut through the Liger Zero's flanks, doing minimal damage, but cutting off the Liger Zero's right energy blade. Sykes spun and slashed out with his Strike Laser Claws. Raizen caught the blow with his Kong's left hand, then threw the Liger and fired his impact cannons. Sykes rolled the Liger Zero, dodging the blasts, then got to the Liger's feet and fired his own Impact cannon. The Deadly Kong jumped backward and landed, then examined its ruined right fist.

The Deadly Kong then raised it, and a pair of mechanical arms came from its back pack and quickly repaired it. Raizen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sykes asked, angry.

'Sorry. I just haven't had this much fun in ages!' He charged, punching out. Sykes caught the fist with his teeth and threw the Deadly Kong. The Kong rolled then fell on its back. The Zoid looked up to see the Liger Zero Schneider about to impale it with its running blades. The Zoid flipped back onto feet and raised a fist, then dropped it and shattered the Zero Schneider's running blades. Sykes jumped over the Deadly Kong, claws activated, clawing at the cockpit, leaving Raizen exposed in his cockpit. The Deadly Kong spun as Sykes turned around and slashed off the Liger Zero's canopy with its ax. Sykes jumped backwards and triggered a roar in the Liger Zero. The Deadly Kong stood upright and beat its chest and slammed its fists into the ground, causing a minor earthquake.

"Stop the battle! Stop! Both Pilots have targeted the cockpits of the opponent's Zoids, as such both pilots are disqualified." The Judge announced.

"Oh, shut up!" The pilot's chorused. Sykes realized he was smiling. "You're right Raizen, this is a thrill. For once I don't know who'll win. When I faced that Berserk Fury I knew I could beat the bastard, even knowing he was trained by Sam. But you learned alongside him. You're the second Espada. A title I'd gladly strip from you!" He charged, his Laser blades pointed forward the impale the Deadly Kong. Sykes dodged the Deadly Kong's bandaged arm and sliced through it's other arms, stripping it of its ax and its right arm. Raizen through his last ax at the Liger Zero, which Sykes blocked with his energy shield.

Raizen grinned. He raised the Deadly Kong's remaining arm.

"Well, since we're now playing against the rules, I might as well release this." A set of ten curing blades cut through the bandages, forming a bladed mace out of the Deadly Kong's fist. He jumped at the Liger Zero. Sykes dodged the blades and aimed a Strike Laser Claw attack at the Deadly Kong's chest. The Deadly Kong punched the Liger Zero out of the way with its claw arm, cutting a wide circle in the Liger's side. Sykes fired his shock cannon at the Deadly Kong, pounding its armor. The Kong fired back its own cannons, which Sykes dodged with a backward leap.

Sykes opened both his Laser Blades and raised an e-shield around the Liger Zero. "One last rush, Raizen. If I come out, I win, if you come out, you win." The Zoids started for each then went to their full speeds. Sykes folded his blades forward to impale the Deadly Kong. Just as they were about to collide, Sykes jumped, and the Deadly Kong punched out. And missed. The blue blade pierced the Deadly Kong's chest. Electricity arced across the Zoids, then the Deadly Kong blew up. When the explosion cleared, the Liger Zero was standing there, still intact.

# # #

The rest of the Ligers team could only stare, wide eyed as the Liger Zero roared at the sky. Even Blaze, in her human form, was astonished.

"How?!" Eve asked. "Even a Liger Zero would have trouble with a standard Iron Kong in close combat, let alone that monstrosity. How did he defeat the Deadly Kong like that."

"I don't know." Blaze said. "The combat potential of an Iron Kong far outstrips that of a Liger Zero."

"A true Zoids pilot can win with even the smallest Zoid, given he has the knowledge to defeat his opponent. Combat Potential means nothing to a pilot in his zenith. Zoids are warriors. A Zoid is at his maximum potential when fighting. When in true combat, the pilot and Zoid can literally become one. A Zoid is at the peek of its glory in combat. That's when it's the most beautiful, and that's when the Zoid and pilot are most satisfied."

"Zoids are more than just machines for fighting." Terry argued.

"They are. But that's their original purpose. We don't have to like it, but unfortunately we have to accept it." Sykes turned the Liger Zero Schneider and looked into the sunset.

"Sam...I'm going to destroy you."

# # #

"Sir, we just lost the Deadly Kong's signal." Sam turned to the six people behind him. Sam smiled faintly and looked back to the main screen of the Whale King.

"Ricky, I want you to take Jack and Frankie and visit Sykes. Ricky, don't attack him at all. I want him to think it was me. Take whatever Zoid you want."

# # #

**Welcome to the sequel to Battlescars. I hoped you liked the first chapter, because from there it's only going to get worse! Or I might get lucky. For my sake, let's hope lucky. Hell, let's hope I just get to finishing this. Please review. And if any of you fav this without reviewing, I'll find you, make you crazy, then kill you. And for some reason I just reminded myself of that freaky clown off It. God, now that damn book scene's in my head again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Energy Liger**

_People constantly forget their place in the world; humans will wander around in a daze for days on end as they try to remember what it is that makes life worth living._

_But people who have had a brush with death understand the fragility of life. Soldiers also see this fragility, in themselves and in others; it is in their training, their lives. As a result of seeing this fragility people will pursue their dreams with a desire that makes their purpose impossible to forget._

Sykes blasted across the desert, leaving a rooster tail of dust to settle in his wake, he had determination all right, but Sykes's first love was the freedom to go as fast as he damn well pleased.

The zoid slammed on the brakes and Sykes's chin slammed the console "What th-" he started.

Blaise cut him off "As fast as you damn well please? As fast as YOU DAMN WELL PLEASE?! Do I not get a say in this?" Sykes yelped as a curvy female materialized on his lap (butt naked to boot) "You better have a damn good reason if you're gonna put my life at risk too"

Sykes felt his face turn blood red "I...I didn't even realize you were on board I thought-"

"That you managed to sneak off without me?" Blaise finished for him. The organoid cuddled closer, just to make Sykes sweat. Her red hair was just under his nose and damn she smelled good. Sykes shook his head to clear the thoughts of Eve, Terry and Blaise herself that popped unbidden into his mind and he fought for control of his body, after several awkward seconds ticked by Blaise released him by reaching over behind his seat and grabbing his black overcoat "Aw doesn't the nasty man wanna play with me?" she pouted and Sykes scowled at her as a reply.

Their little tiff was interrupted by a blast that shook the Zero Schneider and its occupants. Sykes pressed against the zoid's canopy, three zoids just within firing range of the canons that were mounted on the backs of the two identical small zoids that flanked the third, larger zoid.

The comm. buzzed and Sykes activated the heads up display. The pilot took a second look in surprise "_I…uh, ah…I didn't realize you…ah…had company_"

Sykes grinned as Blaise pouted once more and pulled the black coat tighter about her curves "_I hope you have a good reason for shooting my zoid_" Sykes threatened lazily, truthfully he was thankful for the distraction, it had put Blaise on the back foot for the moment.

The pilot sucked up a breath and manned up "_You took down Bit Cloud, which makes you the 'King of Speed' I intend to take that title_"

Sykes scoffed "_King of Speed, what is this nonsense? I've never even heard of that title_"

The pilot looked annoyed and Sykes got the distinct feeling that he was being considered a fool "_Bit was ignorant of the title too, even though he took it off Jack Cisco twice. Jack thankfully knew about it, and now me and my Zeekdober are gonna take it off you_" the pilot of the Zeekdober smiled widely "_This is a battle title and it's not associated with Z.B.C. so I can't just apply for a challenge…and judging by your earlier situation; my guess is you wouldn't have noticed a challenge letter tied to a kunai knife if I hit your canopy with it_"

Sykes sized p the three zoids; two Hell Runners and a zoid that Sykes guessed must be a Zeekdober, the black zoid looked like a Hound Soldier, only sleeker, and in place of the Hound Soldier's forward facing melee lances the zoid carried twin blades, like a Liger, a zoid built for speed "_So, to keep this 'title' I have to beat all three of you?_" Sykes gave a smile like a Cheshire cat "_You sissies are going down!_" Sykes looked to the organoid "You wanna join in or do you wanna get out until I finish?"

Blaise glared at him "Stubborn fool, you know I'm your only teammate for miles" the organoid began to dematerialize from under Sykes's coat "I'm also the only chance you have" her voice turned astral _of winning_. The red energy passed through the canopy and streaked into the air, snapping a sharp one-eighty degree turn before returning to light up the Schneider.

"_Wow_" Sykes looked to see the face of his opponent on the heads up display that he must have forgotten to turn off "_That babe's an organoid…wait, you-you…with an organoid? Is that even possible?_"

Sykes's mind registered confusion for a moment, then the realization hit him hard "_Wait a minute…you'd say no to her?_" a close save, Sykes wondered if Blaise understood what was going on.

_Yep, and I'm gonna hold you to that._

Oh well, Sykes could think of worse ways to spend his time, much worse.

"_I'm done talking to you freaks!_" the Zeekdober charged, covering the meters in split seconds "_I'm taking my title_"

Sykes flicked on the E-shield and watched with amusement as the Zeekdober bounced of the barrier and crashed to the ground, even so, the force of the impact drove the Zero Schneider back a step "_Not bad…for a novice_" Sykes teased, then made tracks as the Hell Runners started towards him, or tried to.

The Hell Runners caught him within five miles, their own speed far exceeding what Schneider armour was capable of. Sykes smiled and jammed one control to the right front and pulled the other back to the left; the Liger dropped its head and slewed to the left, shoving its head in the path of one of the Hell Runners as it ground to a halt, the sheer speed that the small zoid tripped and rolled at made Sykes wince, he hoped the pilot was okay, because he wasn't stopping until this was over.

The second Hell Runner slid to a controlled stop, far beyond where Sykes had stopped, and with a far longer skid mark; okay, Sykes reasoned, he was moving a lot faster than me so that doesn't _prove_ anything, but I guess that since his zoid only has two legs and a far lighter zoid, he can't stop as fast as me-Sykes's train of thought was interrupted as twin beams lanced into the ground just behind his zoid. The Zeekdober had caught up.

Sykes kicked the Liger into action, he reached out and pressed two buttons; igniting both Schneider and Jaeger boosters, once again the G forces were incredible, Sykes grimaced as he was pushed back in the seat, but the speed, the sheer incredible feeling of oneness with the wind lifted Sykes's spirits like a rocket.

The Zeekdober pulled alongside his zoid, its feet not even touching the ground as it used it's blades as wings. Not a bad idea that. Sykes decided and opened his own Schneider blades, he felt a slight lift, but the blades were simply too small to get the zoid airborne. Oh well Sykes shrugged it off and tapped the Zeekdober's blades with the Schneider's, sending the zoid spearing off in front of his own, the Zeekdober hit the ground and rolled an amazing number of times before coming to a halt.

Sykes shoved both controls forwards and the Liger slammed on the brakes. Sykes breathed. One…two…a loud shriek sounded as the Hell Runner clipped the Schneider's blade, cutting a leg clean off the small Zoid. _Not bad Sykes, you almost didn't need my help _Blaise tried to sound unimpressed, if she had have said it to someone else it might have worked, but Sykes saw through the facade "Pfft, rookies" Sykes spat, and he started the process of rescuing the pilots. 

A pair of white energy beams shot out, and Sykes flicked his shield on to block both shots. Sykes glared at the edge of the nearby cliff, knowing the three figures standing there. Jack and Frankie jumped from the cliff, dragging their claws to control their descent, Jack's Descat activating its Gravity Rifle. Frankie's Gravity Wolf transformed and rode down the hill, then transformed and slashed out. Sykes dodged and fired his shock cannon, then activated his blades.

"Hey! This guy's mine!!" The Zeekdober pilot cried, ramming the Gravity Wolf aside. The Descat suddenly landed on top of the slightly larger Zoid, slamming its head into he ground.

"Don't interrupt, you pathetic excuse for a combat pilot." Jack growled.

"Look who's talking." Jack looked up only to get sent flying by the Schneider's Energy Shield. Sykes grunted as a pair of rifle blasts struck the Liger Zero. He looked to see the Gravity Wolf running at him. It jumped, prepared to slice the Liger Zero. Sykes kicked the Zeekdober out of the way and dodged. The Gravity Wolf quickly transformed mid-flight and took off after him. Sykes heard the report of the Gravity Rifle and dodged. The round hit a cannon wall and created a Zoid-sized black hole that collapsed after a few seconds.

"Who are these guys?" The Zeekdober pilot asked.

"Look, kid, have you ever heard of Sam Krousen and his Espada?"

"What? Espada? Yeah, I've heard of them, but I thought they were dead!" Sykes had to blink at that. Were there two groups of Espada? He filed that thought away.

"Yeah, well, this guy's the fifth Espada and his Fraccion. The guy in the Buster Fury on the cliff is the first Espada. I'm no match for him as I am. So if he comes down either play dead or run like hell." Sykes looked to either side to see that Jack and Frankie had him side by side. He swung at Jack's Descat, who dodged the attack, then jumped on Frankie and threw the Gravity Wolf into the Descat, then fired his shock cannon repeatedly.

"Yo! Scrub! Fire your CPC at them!!" Sykes shouted, just as the Buster Fury t-boned the Schneider with its CPC. Sykes's eyes widened as he felt the beam carve through the Schneider like a hot knife through butter. He felt tubes wrap around his body, then both he and Blaze turned to energy and jettisoned from the Liger Zero as it blew up.

_Where are we going? _He asked. _Finding a new Zoid, _Blaze replied.Sykes felt them both connect with the Zoid, and he was the Zeekdober. Sykes grinned. This would work. He felt Blaze closing the Zoid's many wounds, for that was what they were to him, not damage, and he ran right at the Gravity Wolf. When the Zoid opened its mouth, Sykes dodged and clawed the Zoid's face and side, then cut through the flanks with the blades.

Sykes ground to a halt before the Descat. The Zeekdober was suddenly shot down, and Sykes cried out in agony. The Buster Fury landed next to the Descat.

"We've achieved our main objective in this battle. Get Frankie and let's go." Ricky said. Sykes glared at Ricky. _Traitor. You'd leave Guylos for Sam just to satisfy your own desires._

Blaze and Sykes left the Zeekdober a minute later, once the Espada were gone. He looked at the Liger Zero and winced, suddenly saddened by its loss. The main body had been hollowed out by the unblocked hit of the CPC hitting it. It was blackened everywhere from the internal explosion that had ignited its lubrication.

Blaise watched him approach the Zoid, his over coat wrapped around her body. Sykes and Blaise both received a spike of pain through their minds, and both saw the flash of the black and red Liger, then looked to see the Liger Zero pulsing, brighter and brighter. The Liger looked at Sykes, then roared at the sky, pulsing bright enough to force Sykes to look away for a moment, before the light exploded into glowing particles, leaving a whole Zoid where once a nearly dead one stood.

Sykes stood there, amazed. The Liger Zero had exploded away, and in its place stood a far more powerful Zoid. He'd only heard of them in the Guylos Empire, and that was simply an experimental design. A steel grey horn speared from its forehead, its side blades replaced with energy wings that would serve as blades just as well, a Gatling cannon and double-barrel beam cannon on the Zoid's sides.

"Energy Liger." Sykes said.

# # #

This was (in part) a guest chapter by Drewbie. It was short and I needed a longer chapter, plus a debut for the Energy Liger, so I added a bit.


End file.
